


swampboy is an egg

by orphan_account



Category: Little Teeth
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am EXTREMELY a good writer and EXTREMELY sober righ tnow</p>
            </blockquote>





	swampboy is an egg

Swampboy awoke from another night of bad dreams he couldn’t quite remember. He was tired, always tired, and exceptionally sad. Very sad. He sullenly pulled himself out of bed, sadly opened the fridge, and grabbed himself something to drink in a very depressed manner. He gingerly placed his UNOPENED 40 oz on his nightstand before digging his face into his weird scaly palms for a brief, sad moment. He took his meds and went to the bathroom.  
Swampboy stared at his extremely nude body in the mirror, his naked scaly not-flesh gleaming back at him through the mirror. He couldn’t help but notice all of his curves, all in the wrong places, all of them in places that they should not be. He wanted the curves but he wanted them in different places than the curves were, currently. A single tear was shed from his left eye. “When will my body reflect who i truly am inside,” he spoke aloud to himself. He leaned up against the mirror and cried for an hour.  
He gently turned on the shower and began to bathe his body that he also hated so much. Wait a minute does swampboy even have scales? whatever. He rubbed soap and hot water over his possibly scaly body and felt his body that he hated all that much very intimately. The flatness of his chest could be felt, by his hands. His chest was very nude and very slippery from the soap. He did not have shampoo because he does not have hair. He thought about his name- “swampboy.” What kind of trick were his parents playing on him? To name their only child “SWAMPBOY”. His sister’s name was “hot lizard girl” and he will never stop being bitter about it.\  
He sat in his bed and slowly opened up his chromebook with his right hand and his legs crossed underneath him and his left hand kinda also wedged up in there, to like, help open it and stuff. He opened up Twitter Dot Com and looked at his feed. It was all a bunch of people being hot, when he knew in his heart of hearts, that he was not hot. He felt like he would never be hot like all the cool girls he liked and followed online. He opened up his bookmarks and clicked his bookmark that he made on the video for Grimes – Kill V. Main, and watched it again, having lots of feelings and emotions at the weird hair and outfits and hot girls in the video. He got the Dark Souls reference at the end because he liked dark souls. He remembered distinctly a tumblr post about only girls liking dark souls.  
He pulled out his phone from his drawer and tried to take another selfie again. He couldn’t get it to look good or hot like the girls online. He settled for a really gross looking pic of him looking bad and posted it on twitter. it got one pity like . Suddenly, he got a phone call. It was from the boys. They asked him if he wanted to hang out. (i actually do not remember swampboys deal like does he live with them or like, whatever) He said yes, in his usual overexcited tone. He acted overexcited all the time to pretend that he was actually cool and okay with being Swamp Boy but he was actually not. He felt terrible inside all the time, actually. But he still forced himself to get ready, put on his weird shades and hat and no other clothes because i guess thats like his deal and walked out of the house that he lived in . He prepared himself for another day of pretending to be something that he is not (this is every day for him). The end


End file.
